


Written in Blood

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: YOI Mafia Au Week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Collar, Corpses as love notes, F/M, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Guang-Hong, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Police officer Leo, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Obsession and the lengths someone may go.Despite the warning, the only non-con element is the use of cortisone.





	Written in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This whole piece is one oxymoron after the other...

In hindsight, breaking himself out of prison probably wasn’t the best cause of action. It was a stupid idea and he should have stayed and waited for the trial for one of the other members to bribe the judge but the opportunity was too good to miss. 

Guang-Hong sprinted down the street, the sound of police footsteps thundering behind him. He bolted down an alleyway, hauling himself up onto a bin and climbed through an open window. Stumbling forward, he took in the empty warehouse and cursed under his breath. There was no way in hell he could get out except through the windows, and to do that he’d have to risk his life at the hands of the cops. The stairs had collapsed and he wasn’t certain how long the floor could hold his weight. Sirens wailed and he made the decision to risk everything and climbed back out of the window, looking down to meet the eyes of a cop.

“Oh fucking hell, really?” The cop blinked at him before lowering his gun and stepping back. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Well you’re going to have to get down.”

“Kinda noticed… Or I could go up.” The cop sighed before climbing onto the bin and holding out his hand.

“In case you hadn’t realised, there is literally no other way apart from down in this building. Or rather on the outside of the building.”

He sighed in defeat and dropped onto the bin, holding out his hands for the officer to cuff. Much to his annoyance, he did so, leading him to the waiting patrol car.

\---

“The court finds the defendant… not guilty.”

The court erupted in outrage and he stared in shock. Leo had stood as a witness against the guy and he was still walking free. Officers uncuffed him and he smirked, massaging his wrists slowly as he made eye contact. He smirked as he was led out the courtroom and JJ groaned next to him, dropping his papers on the table.

“Dammit… That’s the third time he’s been let go for something he clearly did.”

Choking in surprise, he watched the man leave. “Three times?”

“Yup.” JJ sighed and gathered his papers again. “Honestly thought we’d get him this time but I guess not. There’s little more we can do for now other than go back to the office and accept defeat.”

“Wait, what?” Annoyed, he grabbed JJ’s papers off him to get his attention. “Accept defeat?”

“Guang-Hong Ji is someone you have to wait to strike before targeting, because otherwise you risk everything.”

JJ grabbed his papers back before ushering him out of the courtroom and he sighed in defeat.

\---

“You know Phichit, that cop looked super fucking hot.”

“You say that about every cop who arrests you.”

“Noooo, this one's different I swear.” Phichit sighed, throwing a piece of paper at him.

“Again, you say that every time.”

Guang-Hong lay across his desk, knocking his books off. Shoving him, Phichit grabbed a notepad and started whacking him with it.

“OW!”

“GET OFF MY DESK AND STOP WHINING ABOUT A COP!”

“N-”   
“What the actual hell?” Minami appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and frowning at their behaviour. “I leave you two alone for five minutes and this is what happens?”

“He’s moping over a cop.”

“Am not.”   
“Are too.”

“A-”

“ALRIGHT! We get it, you’re in love with a cop jeez. Now get up off the desk, there’s a job we need to do.”

He groaned, rolling onto Phichit’s lap who ceremoniously ditched him on the floor. Complete sarcasm, as it hurt like hell. Minami hauled him up and propelled him out the room, Phichit laughing behind him.

\---

Leo stepped into the lift, praying that he didn’t walk in on JJ and Isabella making out.

Again.

She did say that there was a parcel for him that had been mistakenly delivered to her. Stepping out, he hurried down the corridor, nodding to passing coworkers.

“Leo!” Bella waved from her office. “Down here today.”

He chuckled and followed her through the door, a large parcel taking up the corner of her room. She nudged it over, struggling to even make it move. Leo tried to help, almost falling over it when it was heavier than he thought.

“Damn thing… I don’t know how they even got it down here.”

“Me either, it’s pretty damn big.” Snorting, Bella pulled a craft knife from her pocket. “Don’t say it.”

“Just like JJ.”

“Gahhhh why do I even bother?”

Bella laughed, passing the knife over. “Go on, open it.”

“In here?”

She nodded and Leo knelt, cutting the box open and pulling back the top. Gagging, he backed off as Bella peered over, shrieking and hitting the alarm. Even as a lab technician, the sight of two dead bodies packed into a box was unexpected. Guards burst into the room, guns drawn and they pointed at the box.

A little while later, he found himself on the sofa in JJ’s office wrapped up in a blanket whilst he paced back and forth on the phone.

“What do you mean you checked the post? Obviously you didn’t because we ended up with two dead bodies in our offices!” JJ growled and hung up, tossing the phone onto his desk. “Goddammit…”

Leo shuffled awkwardly, watching his boss/friend work himself up. JJ wasn’t the sort of person to get mad and it was slightly terrifying the more and more he paced. 

“Uh… JJ?”

“What!” He flinched and JJ sighed, shaking his head. “Sorry Leo…”

“S’okay.”

“It's just… We'll get to the bottom of this, no matter what.”

\---

The corpses kept coming, with his name carved into them.

_ Leo de la Iglesia. _

_ Leo de la Iglesia.  _

_ Leo de la Iglesia. _

Over and over, each more intricate than the last. Leo didn't know whether or not to be impressed or disgusted whenever a new one appeared.

Draped over the rails outside the station, sent in parcels, hanging from lamposts.

He admired the mysterious person for their creativity, even if it was morbid and targeted at him. There was the possibility that they were going after him, but they’d considered the fact that it probably would have been easier just to take him out without the loss of other lives.

“Oh for fucks sake!” That being said, the others in the office didn’t appreciate Leo’s secret admirer. “WHY IS THERE A CORPSE ON MY DESK?”

Sighing, he peered around the corner to see Chris stood on a chair pointing at something draped across his desk.

Which was most definitely a corpse.

“Yeah that’s meant for me.”

“M-meant for… Leo, what the actual fuck?” Chris wobbled slightly and he raised his eyebrows. “That is a corpse. An actual dead person, LYING ON MY DESK!”

“That’s normal.”

“I...I don’t want to know what world you live in.” Climbing down, Chris stormed out of the room and he sat down at his own desk, deciding that the best thing to do was send an email out again.

\---

They’d received a tip off that Guang-Hong Ji would be overseeing a delivery of sorts in one of the alleys in downtown Detroit. Which is why Leo was carefully making his way down one such alley now. Lightning flashed above him and he froze, everything illuminated briefly.

Blood trails led to a dark figure standing a little way away, the blood trails leading to heaps either side of them. He shuddered as he realised they were naked corpses, most likely with his name carved into them again.

“Leo de la Iglesia. We meet again.”

Drawing his gun, he flinched as the figure moved closer, thunder rolling overhead. Flashes of light bounced off what looked like a knife and he cursed the rain for the fact he couldn’t see properly. The night wasn’t turning out the way it had been planned, and the freak weather made it worse. Standing in front of him, the figure was illuminated by the light again, holding the knife up in front of his face.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever met you before.”

They lifted their hood enough for him to see them smirk and shivers ran down his spine. Leo had seen that smirk before, in a courtroom just before the whole ‘corpses as love notes’ began.

_ Guang-Hong Ji. _

“Oh I believe we have.” They whistled and footsteps echoed behind him. “I’ve decided I want you.”

“W-”

Something sharp jabbed into his neck and he gasped, dropping the gun as he fell, dazed and too weak to do anything other than close his eyes as he was picked up and thrown over someone’s shoulder.

\---

Guang-Hong smirked, his pet curled up on the bed. He lay the black and white lace collar on the table and sat down, waiting patiently. Leo yawned, stretching and he hold to muffle his squeals of adoration. He was so cute and finally his.

“Hmm…?”

“Good morning sunshine.” He pressed a kiss to his head as he blinked sleepily. “I bought you a gift.”

“You did?” Leo crawled into his lap, peering up expectantly. “Is it pretty?”

He picked up the collar, fastening it around his neck. Running his finger under it to check it wasn’t too tight, he kissed him gently, winding his fingers through his hair. Guang-Hong held his hand out behind him and smiled as a syringe was pressed into it.

“Time for you medicine darling.”

Leo tugged the collar down a little, enough for him to inject the cortisone into his system. Immediately, he became more pliant and dazed, sinking down further into his lap. Passing the knife back, he nodded his thanks to Minami and Phichit, both smirking at him.

“Can’t believe we helped you kidnap a cop.”

“How long do you think it’ll be before they notice he’s gone?” Phichit flicked through his phone. “Surely they’ve noticed by now.”

“All they’ll find is a lovely message.”

“What…?”

“Well, we didn’t go back to clean up now did we?” He chuckled, stroking Leo’s hair as he cooed. “So there’s two notes there.”

“Oh my god you left the corpses there?” Almost in a panic, Minami flitted around the room until he shushed him. “I… Oh I cannot believe you.”

“I’d much rather have him for a little while than never at all.”

Kissing the small drop of blood on Leo’s neck, he ushered the other two out of his room. Naked apart from the collar, Leo’s skin glowed in the light and he smiled. He much prefered the calm, quiet Leo over the cop who’d testified against him in court. 

“The lengths I’d go to to make sure you were mine forever.”

Guang-Hong knew it was crazy, knew that it would end at some point, but for now he’d relish in Leo and all the colour he brought to his repetitive life.


End file.
